A Happy Family
by Gamers13
Summary: Other characters are in the story but are minor. It's been twenty-one years since the outbreak started, one day, a group of two survivors and four huntresses meet and can't trust each other...they have similarities, they have differences. This is their story of survival that puts them together... The FIRST Crossover of The Last of Us with RWBY. Told in many perspectives...
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**Ok…so here is the very first crossover of The Last of Us and RWBY…I hope you guys like this story. This story does take place after the ending of the game so basically, Team RWBY's members are going to be older than on the show so just to let you know…let's start with how their doing. Rated M for gore, strong language, dark themes, and intense violence...**

* * *

**Ruby**

Twenty-one years…it's been twenty-one years since this outbreak started everywhere in the world. The world my team, team RWBY, and I once knew was gone. There used to be more of us…friends and family that fought for their lives to survive the Cordyceps and "the bad people" I called them, but now it's just me, my sister Yang, a faunus named Blake, and a white-haired girl named Weiss…me and them were team RWBY. There used to be an academy that taught people the art of combat and dust techniques so they can become protectors or hunters and huntresses as everyone knew them, except for some.

My dreams were burnt down right before my eyes…I was only fifteen at the time and I saw too much, friends were being eaten by those monsters…clickers and runners, hell, I saw a damn bloater years later. I still remember that day when everything I knew…vanished.

* * *

**_September 27_****_th_****_, 2013 the day of the infection…._**

My eyes immediately opened in fear as I heard screaming coming from outside my dorm room door…I woke up Yang and the others and told them what I heard outside of the door.

"Ruby…it probably could've been some student drunk, let's go back to bed." Weiss told me but before anyone could protest, painful screams and gunshots were heard.

"What the hell is going on?" Yang asked curiously and walked over to the door to have it burst open with someone pushing her into the ground with unbelievable strength.

"HOLY SHIT! YANG!" I shouted and stared in horror as the man who was trying to bite her was Jaune Arc (AN: Don't start giving me hate messages, he was the first person to pop into my head). "Jaune, what the hell are you doing?!" He didn't pay attention to me; he wasn't who I knew anymore.

"SOMEONE GET HIM OFF OF ME!" Yang shouted in horror and tried her best to fend off against the violent looking Jaune.

I pulled out a pistol since Crescent Rose was too far away for me to get and make it in time. I aimed the sights on his head and warned him "Get off of her Jaune!" I shouted to him. He looked like he was resisting the urge to kill my big sis…"Please Jaune?! Don't make me do this!" No matter how he tried, he went back to trying to brutally kill Yang…I can't hesitate; he's almost gotten her neck. I looked away, close my eyes, and shouted "Jaune!" then pulled the trigger.

I heard Blake gasp and softly say "Oh, god."

My eyes opened and I saw Jaune with a hole in his forehead, blood slowly pouring out of it, making the floor around him turn into a color of red. Yang's chest and face were bloody from the shot…I…killed a…human. "I-I-I k-killed him…I killed Jaune." I said, dropped the gun from my hands and began to tremble with tears in my eyes.

Yang noticed me and put me into a tight embrace "It's not your fault Ruby, he tried to kill me…it was him or all of us…remember that." She whispered into my ear.

Nothing could wipe away what happened tonight…when I mean by nothing, I mean I was scarred for life "I killed a friend Yang. I killed an innocent human being…I'm a murderer."

Weiss joined in on Yang's hug and said to me "Your not a murderer Ruby, he looked like he was in so much pain…he would've wanted to make sure he gets killed before he murdered one of us…you did him a favor." I didn't know if it was supposed to make me feel better or feel worse but I began to know later what she meant by what she said.

Blake looked outside the window as explosions and more perilous screaming was heard outside "We gotta get out of here, it's not safe here anymore." She said and began to pack clothes and food.

We all began doing the same since it was a good idea; if we did stay here…we would all end up dead or as those things outside. "Where are we going to go…there is nowhere else to go?" I asked her and everyone paused, not thinking about shelter.

Yang put her hand on my shoulder and said "We can't stay anywhere for so long…we keep running until we find a safe place to live…away from these things, hopefully we'll find people too."

There were a few people in mind that I forgot about "Where's Pyrrha, and Nora, and Ren?"

Blake immediately answered that question "I checked and see if they were still in the dorm but they weren't there…they may have left already."

"Oh…so it's just the four of us, I hope their ok." I said and continued to pack my things.

* * *

**_A few minutes later after packing…._**

"Are you sure you got everything that you brought here?" Yang asked me, making sure that I didn't miss anything.

This annoyed me a bit and I replied to her "Yes, yes, that's everything sis…can we go now?"

"Yeah…let's go." Everyone left with their belongings without saying another word. I was the last one to leave, I looked around our dorm and thought of the memories that happened here…they were great ones while they lasted. Then I turned my attention onto the lifeless Jaune on the ground "I'm so sorry Jaune." I murmured and tears began to form into my eyes. I got out and locked the door behind me while saying "Goodbye." Then I made my way to the outside where the world began to fall apart before my eyes.

* * *

**_Present day_**….**_September 27_****_th_****_, 2034_**

Here I am, standing over the grave of one of my friends that got bitten by those damn clickers when she looked for supplies. I was the one that had to end her life…it never was easy to pull the trigger onto one of your closest friends.

Yang walked towards me and whispered to me "Are you ready to go?"

I had nothing left to say for my fallen friend so I just said depressingly "Let's get out of here…she needs to rest." Just thinking about her made me saddened…she was just a little girl and she never experienced what life was like before the world went straight into hell. Her name was Serah Rose…and she was my niece that Uncle Crow's wife gave birth to during the outbreak. She will never get to see what the world used to be…even if she was still alive.

This is our world now…there's no going back….

* * *

**Yeah, I know there is no Joel and Ellie yet but they will be in the story since they are main characters. Tell me how I did with Ruby's reaction to the outbreak happening and the date of when it started on this story isn't made up…it is seriously the date of when the Cordyceps broke out in the game. **

**As you can tell, Ruby has lived a life of losing loved ones by the infected…it was not pleasant for me to write a Ruby that is 21 years older than how she is in the story. The others on the other hand…I don't know how I will write their perspective later in this story…there will be perspectives from every character but their perspective will be written later on in the story. How will Joel and Ellie run into Team RWBY? How will they react to the four girls? That's for you guys to wonder about.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Familiar Place

**Ok, so I actually took some of my free-time in school so I can make part of the story so when I get out of school, I can type longer chapters. Part of it was made at 10:16 AM while the rest maybe typed from 6 to 9 PM at night so here is chapter 2, also, can someone make title suggestions for this story? I actually was panicking on making a title and what's in right now was the only one I thought of so please take some of your time, make a review, and add in it a story title for it. Thank you….**

** Also, I do not own any characters in this story, they belong to their respected owners and people's identity are theirs, now with that out of the way, let's begin...**

* * *

**Ruby**

I discarded the thoughts of ending everything here from my head; I survived too long to call it quits. Looking at my clothing, I can't believe that I made a bigger size of my regular black dress and red cloak…brings back some memories from Beacon. My team went through an abandoned town silently with our weapons in hand, we knew that we can't use bullets unless we needed to or there was a clicker nearby but we had to be conservative.

Yang asked everyone "Do you guys think that there are no more quarantine zones? I heard there was some by some thugs we beaten up earlier but they said that was years ago." I didn't think of any safety here in America by the time we got here from Vale. I only been to this country maybe four or six times but it feels great to come back over here despite how it looks now. Every single home and store around here in Austin, Texas is deserted…no one was here and the grass overgrows onto the streets, if could right now, I would just stand in the middle of the street and paint this beautiful landscape.

"I don't think there would be anymore Yang." Blake replied after a moment of silence. It was true, it's been years since we heard of a quarantine zone running nearby and every state and town we went to, there was either thugs and a few survivors, or there was nothing but infected in a couple of buildings.

Everyone up to this point was in shape and fine, we had a lot of food from hunting and we trained when we found a house that we can stay in for a while. Just as we always said, we stay in one place for a couple of days, and then we keep moving until we find civilization or when we find just another group of survivors. Yang was wearing a leather jacket with a yellow shirt under it and after that, her usual attire from Beacon, including her combat boots. Weiss and Blake still kept their attire, Weiss wore her usual blue jacket and combat skirt while Blake wore black and white with purple…well, I shouldn't really indulge onto the clothing topic.

"I remember a lot of things that happened here; I even met some famous people here." I said aloud, thinking of those memories when I walked around here, greeting people and hanging out. We passed by an office that was overgrown and I noticed two words that were on it "Oh, that's the RoosterTeeth office right there. I actually hung out with the employees in there, even the achievement hunter crew." I hope the guys are alright. (AN: Yeah I have to put the RoosterTeeth office, since the setting is Austin.)

"Why don't we stay in there? Nobody's using it right now so it should be a good idea to rest." Weiss suggested. We all agreed to it but I think it was mostly because we wanted to see in our own eyes on how the place looked inside.

As we walked in, the branches and leaves of the trees outside overgrew and are now on the broken monitors and game consoles…except for one which was surprising since the computer that's connected to the computer still works. "Hey guys, look…that one's on." I pointed at it and everyone looked in awe, it's been a while since we see a working computer. "Does it have something on there?" I asked in thought and sat down on the chair, then turned on the monitor. It showed a video that was a minute or two, I clicked play from beginning since it looked like it was used but I didn't mind.

* * *

**(This is a pretty gruesome and saddening scene so if you don't want to read someone awesome getting killed...SKIP IT)**

It showed a British man with blood on his shirt and mouth, he positions the camera to face him perfectly and he began to speak.

_I didn't know that something like this would happen, almost everyone's dead here and_ he groaned in pain before he continued _I got bit by those damn knobs…bollocks. I don't know how long I have left but if anyone comes across this, find people and look for a quarantine zone…the zones are your only safe places now, _he spits blood out of his mouth and began to breathe heavily _I don't want to be any of those assholes outside…there's only one way to end this. _I know who he was…it was Gavin Free…owner of the YouTube channel TheSloMoGuys and a former achievement hunter member.

I quietly said in a sad voice "Don't do it." As he got up from his seat, grabbed a pistol, aimed at his head, and he said one thing "I'm sorry everyone." And a bang was heard, he fell to the ground, lifeless and the video ends there.

* * *

I know why he did it; if you get infected, you can kill yourself so the infection can't get you…the Cordyceps can only infect live people. "There goes one of the most iconic members of Rooster Teeth…let him rest in peace with the Tower of Pimps." Yang said. It was strange though…his body wasn't in the room at all.

This was something that I never wanted to see in the last twenty-one years of my life, seeing an inspiration to me just say sorry and kill himself…why, just why despite what I said earlier? I looked at the date this was recorded and it was recorded months ago, we could've saved them if we came here early. Weiss noticed my sadness and puts her hand on my shoulder "I know we couldn't save them but don't think of this of something you can blame yourself for."

For me, I just wanted some more company…people that I can become friends with. Everyone looked at me with worried faces as I put my head down on the once shiny desk…the guys are gone; they were great people when I met them. "Let's just find somewhere here we can sleep at." I said in sadness, I just wanted to forget what I saw. Everywhere in the office, the paint was peeling off, posters or doors had vines growing on them but not enough to block or trap us in. So many memories of the crew were forming in my mind as I watched them on my computer back at Beacon, cinnamon challenge, RT Shorts, the room where Monty Oum worked at…all of that will never be seen again. I looked upstairs to see that it was cleared out of the computers that were there before and were replaced with comfy mattresses.

"Guys? I think I found were we can sleep at." I called out; afterwards, I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me. Turning around, everyone began to put down their stuff and lay down on their own mattresses… I lied down at a nearby one and my eyes closed, making me fall into a deep slumber. "Goodnight everyone." I said and drifted away.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened up after a few hours of sleeping, I heard a click of a gun being reloaded and the cold metal was placed on the right side of my red hair. I heard a voice of a man, telling me to "Get up." I slowly rose up and saw that the others were sleeping…they shouldn't wake up right now.

"You don't have to do this." I said to the man but he kept his gun aiming at my head. He had a long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves folded up halfway, he had a beard that wasn't really shaven and he had eyes that made me think of sadness and suffering as I stared into them.

"Go outside." The bearded man said and he pointed his gun at the stairs and I quietly went down them with him. He had a girl that looked like my age twenty-one years ago, she had a gun in her hands too. She had a hair color in between color of red and brown but I didn't know what color it really is, she may seem small but she looks like she can hold her own.

"I don't want to harm anyone, I have a sister…please don't kill me." I pleaded as the three of us stopped outside.

"Put your gun on the ground." He said, I did as he asked. I took my gun off my holster and slowly laid it onto the concrete. "Are you infected?"

"No, no, I'm clean." I replied as he checked my body for any bite marks.

* * *

The little girl went up to me and tried to make a conversation "So, how old are you?" she asked.

It was strange since they had a gun to my head to be asking me for personal information, the man behind me stopped and looked at her "Really, Ellie?" He asked, annoyed that she's trying to make a conversation to someone that to them, looks dangerous.

"Yeah, Joel…I am trying to make a conversation." Ellie replied.

I gave out a small giggle and answered her question "Thirty-six, I was only fifteen when this whole outbreak started, Name's Ruby."

"Ellie, I'm actually fifteen now…I was born during the apocalypse so I don't know much about the real world."

"Nice to meet you Ellie," At this rate, the man known as Joel stopped checking me and put down the gun. "So, where did you guys come from?" I asked to the duo.

"We live up in-"

Joel covered her mouth and said in a bitter voice "You don't need to know that."

"Oh, sorry about that, there used to be more of us until…" I stopped mid-sentence, I don't want the memories to come back, or the nightmares.

"You don't need to tell us if it's saddening to you Ruby." Ellie said as she pat my shoulder, trying to cheer me up.

"Why don't you guys stay here for a while," I asked. This made them feel a little uneasy but I added "Don't worry, we have food…plus we just want to find some people to make conversation to. It's been a year or two since we found an actual person that won't kill us."

Before Joel could talk, Ellie agreed "Sure, can Joel and I talk for a minute?"

"Ok?" I replied, confused on the topic of discussion.

* * *

**Ellie **

I looked back to Joel and moved him over, far enough so the red-haired girl, Ruby, won't hear us. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, still a bit stunned from my answer.

"C'mon Joel, she seems nice. Ruby looks like she won't hurt anyone, plus I am feeling a bit lonely right now." I said and gave him a sad face.

"We are going, we don't even know these people enough to trust them…I don't want us to get killed."

"What's it going to take to convince you?" I asked.

"I don't know, evidence that she's not a cannibal or a thug that's just acting."

"We won't even know that unless we actually stay with them…just for one night Joel, for me…please?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He can't resist my infamous look as I looked at him like a cute puppy "*sigh* alright, but just one night and then were leaving in the morning."

"Yes~." I turned around and noticed that Ruby was still standing there "Well, shall we go in?" I asked her. The red-haired woman looked at me and smiled, I walked right beside her with Joel behind us into what seemed to be an office.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter; tell me how I did on Ruby meeting Joel and Ellie. Remember to please leave a review, this is the very first crossover story of the two genre's and I want to know if it's good or not. Thanks for reading….**


	3. Chapter 3: Pasts We Want to Forget

**So, this is going to be shorter than the last chapter since I worked on it in one day instead of two since I was depressed and did not feel like typing Friday so here is chapter 3 and please take the time to read this and maybe favorite it…it tells me that this story is going well. :)**

* * *

**Ruby**

"Wait Ellie…did you say you were born during all of this?" I asked her, shocked at what I found out.

She nodded and replied "Yeah, except that I never saw my mom…she died before I had a chance to look or talk to her."

Now I wish I didn't indulge into this topic, it seems worse than what I went through to survive "I'm sorry Ellie, I shouldn't have asked."

"Nah, it's ok…so was everything before all this happened?" She asked.

"Well, it goes something like this…." I explained to her my story of how everything was before everything just disappeared.

"So, you're a-a h-huntress?" She stuttered in shock. I nodded, agreeing to it and she smiled and shouted "THAT'S AWESOME!"

* * *

We were inside the RT office as we talked and after that, everyone woke up…I even heard Yang yawn since the stairs were close to the achievement hunter room where Ellie and I were. "Ruby? *yawn* is that you shouting in excitement down there?" Yang asked as I heard her footsteps coming closer to the room. As soon as she saw two people that she didn't know, Yang went into defense and took out a gun "Who are you?" She asked as Joel was aiming at her.

I stepped in between the two and told Yang "Yang, put down the gun. Their alright, they won't hurt us."

"Won't hurt us my ass, step aside Ruby and let me deal with this." Was she oblivious to what I said?

"Girl, put down the gun or I will put a bullet in you." Joel threatened Yang.

"Yang, PUT…IT…DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!" I shouted to her in angst.

Her once blood red eyes turned into her regular lilac color and her expression turned into a sad one, she never wants to see me angry at her…were sisters…were not supposed to do that. "Sorry Ruby, I'm putting it down." Yang holstered her weapon and gave me a hug "So who are these people anyways, people that you know?" She asked.

I turned my head left and right, meaning no and I introduced her to Ellie and Joel "This is Yang…my sister. She helped me so much from when the infection started to right now. Sorry that she did that, she just wants to make sure I'm safe. Yang, this is Ellie and Joel…Ellie is fifteen and was born during this epidemic."

Yang turned her head towards Ellie and asked in awe "You were born during all of this? Your father must have had a lot of luck to get you here."

Ellie corrected her "Joel's not my dad; he takes care of me, my mom died after I was born."

"You don't seem saddened that you lost your parents." Yang said as she noticed that Ellie's expression doesn't change.

"Well, I never got to know them since I was already being taken care of by someone else…and now here is Joel and I." This made me stay silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say until the others came in.

I introduced them both, the same as Yang and Weiss began a conversation that seemed kind of a bit different than I would have "Aren't you a little young to actually hold a gun?" She asked.

This kind of ticked me off a bit and I told Weiss "Ellie's fifteen, c'mon Weiss…I was fifteen when I was carrying around this." I took out Crescent Rose and put it in its scythe form.

Ellie was in awe at the size of my weapon "That's huge…is that what you had since you were fifteen?" She asked, touching the rose red finish of the weapon itself.

"Yep, it's also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle." I added.

"What?" Ellie said in confusion.

"It's also a gun." I said in a more simplistic way as I changed Crescent Rose into its sniper form…this reminds me of a conversation I had with a certain student back at Beacon. It's also the memory I want to erase or else I'll go back to thoughts of my innocence being a lie.

"So you've been having that for a long time now…can you do like awesome moves and stuff?" She asked with excitement still being a part of her voice.

"Yeah, I'm still using it…just not as a gun. Keeps me a bit distant from those things out there, without this…I'm a goner."

"You can resort to your fists or a knife." Ellie suggested.

"I could but I'm not exactly great at using a knife and my bare fists."

"Oh…it's ok since you have that." Just having a conversation with the girl made me think so much from my past, what I could have done before the infected barged in.

I turned to the quiet Joel and asked him "I want to hear your side of the story, how was it like to start surviving?"

He looked like he didn't want to answer the question but he simply replied with "I don't want to talk about it."

Ellie whispered in my ear "It's best if you wait a while before you ask him about his past…it's quite a depressing one."

* * *

I changed the subject and asked "So where were you guys heading before you met me?"

"We were going back to see Joel's Brother Tommy."

"Oh, seeing a relative…wish I can see my mom, it's been a while since I saw her."

"Where is she…your mom?" Ellie asked, interested in knowing the answer.

I looked down at the faded tiles of the floor and answered her in a depressed voice "She's…not here anymore; it was actually way before the infection that she died."

"Did you see her, at all?"

"When I was four and Yang was six…it happened on a cold, snowy night."

* * *

**_Thirty-two years ago, in the snowy forest…._**

_My mother, Summer Rose, Yang, and my four-year-old self were sitting at a cliff in the snowy forest until I heard a growl nearby. Yang and I turned around and stood in fear as we saw my very first beowolf…we both were unable to move because of how intimidating and dangerous it looked. _

_ Our mother went in front of us with her weapon, White Rose in hands and said "Stay behind me girls." We replied with an 'ok' and she attacked it, killing it easily._

_ She grabbed me and Yang's hands and began to move us towards the exit of the white forest until more and more of them showed up._

_ I asked my mother in fear "Mommy? What are these things?" _

_ She turned around and replied "Don't worry about it Ruby dear, just stay behind me and everything will be alright." _

_ We didn't know how to fight at the time so Yang and I watched as she tore through the ruthless pack of wolves, nothing touching her until one beowolf decided to strike her from behind. Yang shouted at her in warning "Mom! BEHIND YOU!" It was too late as the wolf slashed the back of her white cloak, soaking it with red…blood. My mother groaned in pain but it didn't stop her, she began to use her aura and relentlessly killed any beowolf that came in her way, trying desperately to protect us._

_ "Run! I'll handle the monsters!" My mom commanded._

_ "But what about you?!" I asked, tears beginning to fill my eyes._

_ "I'll be ok, just go and hide." _

_ I was hesitant on leaving her so Yang grabbed my arm, waited until our mother had the beowolves full attention then ran a couple of trees away from them. "We just left her!" I said in shock._

_ "I know but she wants us to be safe, we'll come back once she finishes them." Yang replied, she was right but we just left our mom._

* * *

_A few minutes passed and then I heard a scream, which sounded like it came from mom, ignoring Yang's warning to not go, I ran straight towards the screaming and the scene that was taking place before me will be something I will never forget._

_ My mother was on the ground, pinned by a wolf and her cloak was stained with blood as it began tearing through her body, eating anything that looked like was edible "MOMMY!" I shouted and ran towards her, not caring about the threat that is on her. My aura unleashed itself, emitting a color of red from my body, and I grabbed White Rose from the snow, and then slashed ruthlessly at the beowolf until it became small pieces of flesh and organs._

_ I stopped and went to my mother who was slowly dying from having herself being dinner, "Ruby? Is that you?" She asked weakly._

_ I heard Yang in the distance calling me "RUBY!"_

_ Mom raised her hand slowly and I grabbed it, it felt cold as ice, "Mommy, y-your going to be ok…right?" I asked, hoping that she was ok and was just trying to rest before getting up and walking._

_ "Mommy's ok Ruby…you made me…so proud tonight." She looked towards Yang who was now kneeling down next to me "Yang sweetie…take care of your little sister for me."_

_ Yang nodded and said "O-ok." _

_ "I want you both to…know that you made me so proud…even if I'm sleeping…make me proud…you have a bright future ahead…of you together….I…love…you." Those were the final three words that came out of my mother's mouth as she smiled and slowly closed her eyes._

_ I shook her, and pleaded "Mom, please get up…get up please…don't leave us here alone."_

_ Tears rained down from my sisters lilac eyes and my own, silver eyes "Mom, don't go yet." Yang said as she shook her body with me._

_ We both gave up and began crying…not knowing what to do._

* * *

**Sorry to make such a depressing flashback, that was all thought up by me…and I'm actually crying from just making that. I may not be able to publish a chapter this week since I have a science project to do…leave a review telling me what your thoughts are on the story so far. I'm going to just stop doing things for a while and just cry…that was just the most emotional section of a chapter I have ever made…too emotional. It was a bit OC but I'm ok with that…there some sacrifices I have to make to make you guys have great content to read…see you, my readers, later…. :'(**


End file.
